


White Leather

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Leather, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Leather. Red Leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for legendland ages ago. The prompt was "leather". I just... Dennea is my ultimate OTP, okay. Enjoy :)

"Hey, have you seen my white leathers? I can’t seem to find them." Denna called out to her lover, who was currently in the lavatory.

"They’re right here," Dennee responded in a deep seductive tone.

Denna turned around, only to see Dennee leaning against the door frame, dressed in her white leather. Denna’s mouth watered at the sight.

"And who’s training have you completed?" she asked teasingly.

 "Whatever do you mean?" Dennee smirked.

"Mord'Sith only wear white after they've finished training someone, as you already know." She set down her things and took a step towards Dennee. "So, who is it you've trained?"

"Oh, I don’t train and tell," Dennee teased as she slowly made her way to the woman in red leather.

"Oh, I’m sure that’s true." Denna grinned.

"What I can say," she said, closing the space between them, "is that I’m about to begin training someone." She trailed her finger down Denna’s chest.

"Is that right?" she asked, sensational chills making their way up her spine at the woman’s touch.

"Mhm," she hummed.

"And who might that be?" she licked her lips.

"You," she said, her lips less than an inch away from Denna’s. "Kiss me," she whispered.

"Yes, Mistress." She leaned in for a kiss, only to be pushed down onto the bed.

White on red. Leather on leather. It felt all too perfect.


End file.
